The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera×brownii will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bailelle’. ‘Bailelle’ is a new cultivar of Brown's Honeysuckle, a vine grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant for its funnel-shaped flowers, deep green leaves and ability to cover walls and trellises.
The Inventor discovered ‘Bailelle’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Loniera×brownii ‘Dropmore Scarlet’ (not patented) in the summer of 2003 in a cultivated garden in St. Cloud, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2004 in St. Paul, Minn. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.